vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaguya Houraisan
Summary Kaguya Houraisan (蓬莱山 輝夜, Houraisan Kaguya) is the former princess of the Moon, banished to Earth for consuming the Hourai Elixir to become immortal. There, she dwelt among the humans and eventually grew to love her new home. Her beauty attracted many suitors, but she refused to marry any of them if they failed to accomplish one of her Five Impossible Requests. Eventually, when the Lunarians forgave her and attempted to retrieve her, she rejected Lunarian society in favor of Earth and escaped with Eirin Yagokoro to the hidden mansion of Eientei. She is based on a character from a 10th-century Japanese folk-tale, The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Kaguya Houraisan Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: At least 1300 years Classification: Former Lunarian Princess, Immortal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 5. Hourai immortals no longer possess a concept of life and death), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Danmaku, Eternity Manipulation (Can apply "eternity" onto anything she wishes, preventing those affected from undergoing any change and essentially freezing them in time indefinitely, and she can cause things to happen instantaneously), Spatial Manipulation (She was able to use her powers to create a neverending corridor), can perceive multiple timelines at once, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Dimensional Travel (Can break through Otherworlds), Enhanced Senses (Has smell superior to a dog's. Can smell death), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (The Hourai Elixir seemingly makes the soul invincible), Death Manipulation (Can resist Yuyuko's attempts at killing her), Mind Manipulation (Lunarians are immune the effects of the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it) and Probability Manipulation (Kaguya has so much fortune that it cannot be reduced), Attack Potency: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Created an infinite corridor composed out of infinite pieces of space-time. Superior to hermits like Miko) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to other high tiers such as Reimu) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Superior to Miko) Striking Strength: High Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Regeneration and immortality make her hard to kill) Stamina: Very high. Kaguya is capable of fighting for hours against Mokou and has a very strong will, allowing her to fight against, kill, and be killed by Mokou over and over again on a near-daily basis. However, she has a problem with doing physical activities due to a lazy nature Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters), Planetary with Eternity Manipulation (Broke the eternal night in Imperishable Night, which stopped the Moon from setting), further with Instant Manipulation (Kaguya seemingly exists within and perceives multiple timelines at once) Standard Equipment: Her 5 impossible requests; a jeweled branch, the jewel from a dragon's neck, a robe made out of fire rat fur, Buddha's stone begging bowl and a legendary cowrie shell Intelligence: While Kaguya is somewhat lazy, she is still fairly intelligent, and may have more extensive knowledge due to being around Eirin and thriving within Lunarian society Weaknesses: Kaguya is lazy and has little experience in hand-to-hand combatant Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Manipulation of Eternity:' Kaguya can apply eternity onto other people and objects, trapping them in a state of immutability. Things that possess eternity reject all change; they can't change and cannot be interacted with or affected by outside forces. The exact application of this power varies on the scale and on what it is applied to. It has shown the ability, for example, to stop the growth of plants, stopping the movement of objects such as flowing water or preventing an object from being broken by outside sources. She has also managed to apply "eternity" on a specific situation, such as the lack of history of Eientei. By doing so, she prevented anything from significantly changing there, alongside preventing any "history" of happening to it, which made it impossible for anyone from the outside to find or interact with the place. This spell had lasted years before Kaguya manually undid it. *'Manipulation of the Instantaneous:' Through manipulation of the instantaneous, Kaguya can perceive and exist within different timelines, and she can manipulate the instantaneous so that things can happen in a literal instant. Watatsuki no Toyohime described the "instant" (also known as "Femto") as being what makes up time, the smallest unit of time measurable. She used it to compare it to the "Femto Ropes" she used on Yukari, being ropes made out of infinitely small strings all tied on themselves, making them unbreakable. This implies that an "instant" is also infinitely small. Kaguya can use said "instants" to construct the "Endless Corridor" by infinitely linking small gaps of space-time together, effectively creating an infinite corridor. Spell Cards *'Divine Treasure - Salamander Shield:' Kaguya uses her fire rat robe to create a flaming barrier around herself, defending her from attack while burning all those who attempt to make contact with her. *'Impossible Request: Bullet Branch of Hourai - Rainbow Danmaku:' Kaguya creates a point in front of her that admits a barrage of small rainbow danmaku. To make it harder to dodge, she sends out larger danmaku in a circle around her. The bullets coming from the circle become less organized and more plentiful as the attack progresses, making it harder to dodge. *'End of Imperishable Night - Morning Mist:' Kaguya sends a barrage of projectiles, including knives, butterflies, orbs of energy, and other forms of danmaku in all directions. The spell becomes more plentiful and harder to dodge as the attack progresses from start to finish. Others Notable Victories: Wolfgang Schreiber (Dies Irae) Wolfgang's Profile (5-B Schreiber with Niflheimr Fenriswolf active, speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Aliens Category:Danmaku Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Female Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Lunar Capital Category:Magic Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Princesses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2